


Home

by noctyx (nicrt)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: All I want to do,Is come running home to you,Come running home to you.And all my life I promise to,Keep running home to you,Keep running home,To you.-Runnin’ Home to You, Grant Gustin





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Wordcount: 705  
> Commentary: Inspired by the song mentioned in the summary, _Runnin’ Home to You_. I actually...wrote this in a single day? 0.0 why can’t I do this with other fics?

Home was riding in the Regalia with his dad. His head in his lap, legs tucked into his body, curled around himself on the shiny leather seats, a calloused hand holding onto his own. It was being six-years old again, and going on a ride around the city in the evening light. It was being near his dad – just sitting next to him, another rough hand settling on the small of his back – and that being just enough for Noctis, to make up for all the other days that his dad spent time away.

Home was playing in the river waters with his friends and sister. It was being fifteen and watching his little sister splash around, congratulating Luche for catching the most fish out of all them, and then laughing when Libertus finally lands a catch by using his bare hands. It was perching himself on top of the familiar stone slab – rough on the side that's facing the bank, smooth on the other where the high tide would lap up against its face – and letting himself be young and free, surrounded by the people he cared for.

Home wasn't the bleak, grey walls before him or the tall glass panels around him. It wasn't the board that sat up against the wall, pinned with papers and trinkets that served more as a mourner's shrine than it did as a memory board. It wasn't the black sofa with leather polished to a shine, where it bared the burden of so many late night crashes, the days crammed from school, work and duties.  

Home wasn’t the heated battlefield, with the smell of blood and metal rising into the air, where war songs were composed and battle cries were raised. Home wasn't the tense council meeting, listening to political debates and arguments, where one decision lasted for hours and nothing fruitful came of it.

Home was where they'd sit around the table, an array of nostalgic foods before them, trading stories about each of their own experiences and fears. Home was where they'd snuggle into sleeping bags, phones out to play King's Knight, mocking one another with horrible puns.

Home was his arms, around his back. His hands, travelling down his skin. His fingers, tracing old scars. His legs, tangled together with his own and the sheets. His feet, tickling the soles because he could. His lips, memorising every inch of his mouth with tongue and teeth. His laughter, one sounding like a behemoth’s purr and another sounding like delighted wind chimes. His eyes, a pair of brilliant oceans and a pair of lazy storm clouds, staring into one another.

Home was when Nyx braided grey beads with blue carvings into his hair – two of them set an inch apart, between two black ones woven above and below – and whispered in Galahdan: “ _Marry me_ , Princeling.”

Home was when Noctis slipped onto his finger a sleek silver ring embedded with one diamond – his mother's gift to his father, when she first proposed to him after coming home from war – and whispered in Yamatan: “ _Marry me_ , Scruffy.”

Home was when they both said, " _Yes_."

Home was wherever (and whenever) they both were. Kept apart by miles of land and water, by duty and destiny; brought together by determination and desire, by friends and enemies alike. Home was running towards one another, one running from the top of a cliff by the sea, the other up, and meeting in the middle for a much longed and very long embrace.

Home was where their hearts were. His father's favourite car, his sister's favourite fishing spot, his friends' favourite food, his friends' favourite games, his lover's beads and rings.

Home was where and when they would love each other. For every minute, for every hour, for every future, for every lifetime.

Home was Noctis and Nyx finally finding it in one another.

Home was something they'll never lose ever again.

Home was home.  

And home was Noctis and Nyx.


End file.
